Ecclessis Figg/Leyendas
| especie = Humano | genero = Masculino | altura = | pelo = | ojos = | era = Era del Alzamiento del Imperio | afiliacion = Compañía del Javin Exterior }} Ecclessis Figg fue un explorador excéntrico y emprendedor que fundó la Ciudad de las Nubes y se hizo de una vasta fortuna con la creación de un imperio de negocios. Después de abandonar su mundo natal Corellia a los dieciocho años, Figg pasó los años siguientes tomando trabajos y participando en aventuras a lo largo de la Espina Comercial Corelliana. Después de salvarle la vida a una mujer llamada Yarith, una noble menor de la Casa Real de Alderaan, Figg la cortejó y se casó con ella. Yarith le compartió su fortuna, dándole el capital que necesitaba para fundar la Compañía del Javin Exterior. La compañía de Figg patrocinó varias expediciones a lo largo de la Espina Comercial, en muchas de las cuales participaron el hombre de negocios y su esposa, y el hecho de que Figg cartografiara nuevas rutas hiperespaciales por las Nebulosas Gemelas lo convirtieron en un hombre inmensamente rico. Él eventualmente puso su atención en el aparentemente ordinario gigante gaseoso Bespin, en el que hacía años atrás había descubierto grandes cantidades de gas tibanna fácilmente accesible, un enfriador de hiperimpulsores. Cuando Figg descubrió que el tibanna de Bespin era naturalmente apto para la munición de blásters, expandió su operación en la colonia aérea Hogar Flotante. Con la ayuda de ugnaughts a los que liberó de la esclavitud a cambio de que construyeran su colonia, Figg pronto tuvo una nueva instalación. Él vio el potencial turístico de los paisajes naturales de Bespin y expandió aún más la colonia, convirtiéndola en la metrópolis flotante llamada Ciudad de las Nubes, un sitio de lujo, entretenimiento y apuestas. Figg vivió lo suficiente para presidir la formación del Sector Anoat y, después de hacer declaraciones sobre el futuro del gobierno de la Ciudad de las Nubes en su lecho de muerte, el emprendedor falleció. Sus hijos lo sobrevivieron, continuando con el nombre Figg y propagando la fortuna e influencia que su padre había construido. Figg se convirtió en una figura legendaria en la región, especialmente entre los ugnaughts. Biografía El emprendedor Ecclessis Figg fue hijo de un par de ciudadanos de clase baja Corellia y nació aproximadamente en el siglo V ABY. De naturaleza artística, los padres de Figg lo criaron en un ambiente que favorecía la creatividad. Figg heredó los dones de sus padres, con lo que las clases altas de Corellia lo consideraban impertinente, pero también desarrolló un agudo sentido para los negocios mayor que el de cualquier persona de su familia. A los dieciocho años, Figg abordó de contrabando un carguero para participar en aventuras que le ganaran dinero. Durante los años siguientes, el joven hizo contactos a lo largo de la Espina Comercial Corelliana, impresionando a muchos con su carisma y atrevimiento. Figg soñaba con fundar una compañía de exploración y comercio para abrir sistemas a lo largo de la Espina Comercial. Fue durante sus viajes que Figg inspeccionó al aparentemente ordinario gigante gaseoso Bespin y descubrió que era abundante en gas tibanna, un enfriador de hiperimpulsores común, y fácilmente accesible en este planeta. Investigaciones posteriores, conducidas en secreto, revelaron más compuestos gaseosos útiles en la atmósfera de Bespin. Sin embargo, Figg sabía que necesitaba dinero para tomar ventaja de esta oportunidad.The Illustrated Star Wars Universe Eventualmente tomó una posición de camarero en un crucero de lujo, y en este trabajo él salvó la vida de Yarith, una noble menor de la Casa Real de Alderaan. Figg cortejó a Yarith por un corto periodo antes de casarse con ella, y su nueva esposa, que entendía las ambiciones de Figg, le abrió su fortuna privada para comenzar la Compañía del Javin Exterior. Lord Figg también se convirtió en parte de la Familia Real Alderaaniana. thumb|250px|right|[[Bespin/Leyendas|Bespin, origen de la futura riqueza de Ecclessis Figg.]] Figg tomó residencia en Gerrenthum, iniciando sus misiones desde ese mundo. Su meta inicial era explorar los sistemas de la Espina Comercial y descubrir su potencial en recursos, comercio y colonización. Él y Yarith acompañaron a varias de sus expediciones a estos mundos, y eventualmente comenzaron a invertir en varias colonias pequeñas para obtener recursos en planetas que se pensaba eran inaccesibles. En mundos con peligros desde atmósferas venenosas hasta vida nativa hostil, Figg construyó numerosas operaciones que no solamente probaron ser seguras, sino que también dieron ganancias. Él fue el primero en cartografiar una ruta hiperespacial segura al sistema Anoat. Cuando las misiones al área conocida como las Nebulosas Gemelas abrieron atajos hiperespaciales a los planetas Lutrillia y Nothoiin, el boom económico que causó convirtió a Figg en un hombre rico y convirtió a las Nebulosas Gemelas en una potencia económica. No queriendo atraer una atracción excesiva de la República Galáctica, y sabiendo que los conflictos entre las especies nativas dañarían su comercio, Figg se aseguró que los lutrillianos y los nothoiin obtuvieran las recompensas de las nuevas rutas. Figg también se volvió una figura familiar en Coruscant, convirtiéndose en un importante benefactor de varios senadores poderosos. Una ciudad en las nubes Durante la década siguiente, Figg nuevamente puso los ojos en Bespin. A pesar del registro de fracasos de compañías anteriores al extraer los gases de ese planeta, Figg obtuvo una licencia para que su compañía Figg y Asociados lo intentara de nuevo. Su primera operación consistió en naves automáticas que descendían a las nubes de Bespin, obtenían los gases y volvían a naves de procesamiento orbitales—un proceso ineficiente, pues gran parte del gas obtenido era inservible. Las nubes rosadas de Bespin intrigaron a Figg con la posibilidad de construir un palacio de placer flotante, y cuando equipos de exploración descubrieron que el gas tibanna en la atmósfera baja de Bespin era "sellado por giro" naturalmente—una propiedad que lo hacía invaluable como munición de bláster—él ordenó la construcción de la colonia minera Hogar Flotante,Geonosis and the Outer Rim Worlds el primer asentamiento permanente en el planeta. Figg sabía que Hogar Flotante no podía ser construido sin una fuente de trabajo manual barato, y la encontró en los ugnaughts de Gentes. Su especie era desde tiempos antiguos víctima de esclavizadores, por lo que Figg compró tres tribus enteras de ugnaughts—los Irden, Botrut e Isced—y las llevó a una estación espacial en el campo de asteroides Anillo de Velsor. Ahí les prometió que, si construían su ciudad en las nubes, él les daría su libertad y una parte de las ganancias de su compañía. Los ugnaughts trabajaron en las minas del planeta Miser, donde reunieron recursos para la ciudad de Figg, y en las nubes de Bespin para completar Hogar Flotante. Figg diseñó una idea para ayudar a las operaciones mineras en el ardiente Miser, un centro minero rodante que podía mover para que permaneciera en el lado oscuro del planeta, pero nunca se llevó a cabo.Heredero del Imperio Mientras planeaba la colonia, contactó a la Corporación Incom para ver si podía contratar personal de diseño e ingeniería; los empleados de Incom después trabajaron para construir los repulsores necesarios para sostener la colonia. Cuando la construcción fue finalizada, menos de una década después de que Figg descubriera por primera vez la abundancia de los recursos de Bespin, el empresario honró su palabra y le dio a los ugnaughts su libertad. thumb|200px|left|La [[Ciudad de las Nubes, el mayor logro de Ecclessis Figg.]] La aventura minera de Figg le pagó a su esposa diez veces más el capital que ella había invertido, y él vio potencial adicional en la colonia como un lugar turístico. Sin embargo, tenía otras razones para esto: sabiendo que cualquiera podía ver que el tamaño de su operación estaba fuera de proporción comparado con la extracción normal de gas tibanna para enfriador, él decidió ocultar esta operación a plena vista al expandir la ciudad, convirtiendo a Hogar Flotante en la metrópolis aérea Ciudad de las Nubes. Figg remodeló, dándole a la ciudad una arquitectura inspirada en Alderaan en honor a su esposa, y transportando thrantas de Alderaan a Bespin como regalo para ella,Galaxy Guide 3: The Empire Strikes Back y la promovió como un sitio de vacaciones, comidas lujosas, entretenimiento y apuestas. Para impedir que los trabajadores despilfarraran sus salarios apostando, Figg estableció leyes para prohibir que los ciudadanos apostaran, permitiendo solamente que lo hicieran los visitantes. También fomentó a los corredores de información, con la intención de saber quién sabía qué. Una década después de la construcción de Hogar Flotante, ya se le conocía como Ciudad de las Nubes y era una tremenda fuente de ingresos solamente del turismo. Fue el primer asentamiento permanente en un gigante gaseoso que duró más de una década. Pocos años después, el líder ugnaught Jefe Ugnor se reunió con Figg para formar la Unión de Mecánicos Ugnaught. Figg le otorgó a Ugor los materiales sobrantes de la construcción de la Ciudad de las Nubes para construir una "Superficie" para Bespin, una plataforma flotante bajo la Ciudad de las Nubes que fuera un hogar para los ugnaughts. Décadas después de sus descubrimientos más importantes de hiperrutas, Figg cerró el círculo de su legado con otras dos: una nueva ruta entre Lutrillia y Darlyn Boda, y otra entre la Espina Comercial Corelliana y el Corredor Nothoiin que abrió los primitivos mundos del Sector Javin. En su último año, Figg presidió una ceremonia en Gerrenthum conmemorando la creación de un nuevo sector de las partes exteriores del Sector Javin. Aunque Figg esperaba que fuera llamado "Ecclessis", oficiales de los Mundos del Núcleo lo llamaron Sector Anoat de acuerdo a una vieja nota de exploración. En su lecho de muerte, Figg proclamó un decreto sobre la sucesión del puesto gobernante de la Ciudad de las Nubes, el Barón Administrador, que sería designado por el Administrador en funciones. Legado Los hijos de Figg heredaron su vasta fortuna después de su muerte. Figg y Asociados siguió siendo altamente influyente en la Ciudad de las Nubes, expandiéndose a numerosas operaciones adicionales, y la familia Figg retuvo una gran influencia en la región, particularmente en el mundo adoptivo de Figg, Gerrenthum. El mismo Figg, aunque fue sólo una nota al pie en la historia del Núcleo, siguió siendo legendario en la porción exterior de la Espina Comercial Corelliana. Aparte de las compañías de su familia, Figg y Asociados y Excavaciones Figg, el empresario fue inmortalizado en varios nombres, como el Salón Ecclessis Figg en la Ciudad de las Nubes donde Lando Calrissian ganó el control de la Ciudad de las Nubes,Lady Luck la Estación de Energía Figg en la Superficie Ugnaught, o incluso una variante del sabacc.Dark Apprentice Figg nunca fue olvidado por los ugnaughts, que recordaban cómo los había liberado, y siguió siendo respetado y admirado por muchos de ellos. Siglos después de su muerte, Figg fue conmemorado en un reporte especial del programa noticioso ugnaught Action Tidings que relató la historia de su especie. Personalidad y rasgos Ecclessis Figg fue criado por padres con vena artística de forma que favoreciera su creatividad, y el joven desarrolló una habilidad para los negocios y un magnetismo natural que aquellos de clases más altas consideraban impertinencia. Figg podría arriesgarse conscientemente por ayudar a un amigo, y esta lealtad y su carisma personal impresionaron a otros y le ganaron numerosas conexiones. Figg era caritativo y un hombre de palabra; siempre enfatizaba los medios sobre los fines. Sin embargo, no tuvo problemas con comprar esclavos ugnaught, aunque los ugnaughts no se lo reprocharon, pues los liberó después. Figg era considerado un personaje excéntrico y colorido, con una personalidad extravagante. Temerario y visionario, tomó grandes riesgos ansiosamente que con frecuencia valían la pena, desde su temprana decisión de salir de su planeta a sus inversiones e su vida posterior. Con una cadena de éxitos detrás de él, se llamó a sí mismo el "Maestro Comerciante del Javin Exterior". Figg tenía la necesidad de saber quién hacía qué, por lo que fomentó la difusión de corredores de información en la Ciudad de las Nubes. También podía guardar secretos, ocultando oportunidades de negocios para impedir que otros se las apropiaran. Entre bastidores Creado por Jonatha Ariadne Caspian para Galaxy Guide 2: Yavin and Bespin, Ecclessis Figg nunca ha hecho una aparición directa en una historia de Star Wars, y ha sido relegado a libros de referencia y juegos de rol y algunas menciones en diversas historias. La mayoría de la biografía del personaje fue presentado en un par de extractos sobre él en Galaxy Guide 2 y en Galactic Gazetteer: Hoth and the Greater Javin. Apariciones *''Boba Fett: Crossfire'' *''Lady Luck'' *''Heredero del Imperio'' *''Dark Apprentice'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Trouble on Cloud City'' Fuentes *''Galaxy Guide 2: Yavin and Bespin'' *''Galaxy Guide 3: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''The Illustrated Star Wars Universe'' *''Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''The Essential Guide to Alien Species'' *''Rebellion Era Sourcebook'' *''Geonosis and the Outer Rim Worlds'' * * * * *''Inside the Worlds of Star Wars Trilogy'' * *''The New Essential Guide to Alien Species'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' * * Notas y referencias Enlaces externos Categoría:Gente de negocios Categoría:Humanos Categoría:Individuos masculinos Categoría:Exploradores espaciales